powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 10: Goodbye Yellow
is the tenth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This episode is a peculiar episode in the history of Super Sentai in being the final episode of a character without the actual actor appearing in the episode. Due to matters during Bioman's production leading to the possible firing of actress Yuki Yajima, who portrayed Mika Koizumi (Yellow4), this episode concludes her story with her death. Yajima herself does not appear outside archival footage at the end, with her entire performance done in her Yellow4 costume by her suit actor and with all of her lines spoken by voice actress Mayumi Tanaka. In regards to the story leading to this, this is the first appearance of the element of "Anti-Bio Particles", which are key regarding the destruction of planet Bio and will be further explored much later in the story. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "Yellow Four's Gift of Life". Synopsis Doctor Man develops a gun devised of Anti-Bio Particles to destroy the Bio Particles within the Bioman, forcing Mika to make a move that may ultimately prove to be fatal! Plot The Neo Empire Gear are ready with their best weapon yet; a gun that fires beams that completely negate the bio-particles in Bio Robo and the Biomen. The Biomen learn this the hard way when they fight a giant mecha and Mason zaps Bio Robo, leaving it defenseless. The Biomen are soon forced out and Mason tries to zap Red1, but Mika (Yellow4) takes the hit, which severely injures her. Peebo manages to rescue the Biomen, but Mika is M.I.A. Mika realizes the gun already used up so much power, it'll soon be useless--however, her injuries are proving to be mortal even she tries to defend Hikaru from getting shot. As Hikaru tries to help Mika they were soon cornered by Mason and his squad but only interuppted by Shiro and the group which they rammed the mechaclones to rescue both. As Shiro and the group reveals about Mason's anti-Bio weapon from Mika with the use of her Bio Hologram, Mason arrives with the squad to confront them and threatens the Biomen with the same fate as Mika. Knowing she's dying anyway, Mika pushes the other Biomen out of the way and absorbs the rest of the gun's power. The Biomen wanted to help her as Mika tells them that she will take the hit from the anti-Bio weapon's shots and acts as a martyr to make Mason to empty his power as her plan. Her plan works however, Psygorn knocks the Biomen with his Fire Blast to make an open fire at the dying Mika and is eventually killed from its second hit in explosion. The Biomen avenge Mika by taking out the mechaclones and Psygorn as well as its mechagigan Chameleon Canth. After destroying the mecha, Shiro and the group mourns in Mika's funeral as the Bio Robo's eyes glowed to reactivate Mika's bio particles to trigger the Bio Hologram to flash a footage of Mika which they saddened over her loss. Shiro later carries Mika's corpse in her Yellow4 form along with his group and Peebo, walking away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *Last appearance of Mika Koizumi as a main character. *Yellow4 is never shown untransformed in this episode due to Yuki Yajima quitting the show. The reasons why are unknown and there have been different theories; **One theory is that she left the show due to pay issues with Japan Action Club (if true, similar to why Austin St. John, Walter Jones, and Thuy Trang left Mighty Morphin Power Rangers during the 2nd season). **Another theory, according to Ryosuke Sakamoto (Shirou Gou/Red1), interviewed at Japan Expo 2003 in France, Mika's death in the tenth episode was already planned since the start of the series to show that arrogance could lead to defeathttp://www.hkmania.com/?p=13475. ***The theory has one major hole: an uncredited Mayumi Tanaka performed Mika Koizumi's voice since episode 7 as Yuki Yajima had only completed ADR for the first six episodes. If her absence had been planned, Yuki Yajima likely would've stayed for all 10 of her character's planned episodes. *The footage of Mika at the end of the episode is taken from her main shot in the ending credits/end of episode 2. *Shiro's short sleeve undershirt changes from black to white while Ryuta and Hikaru begin wearing their second main outfits in this episode. *In the Philippine Dub, this is also the final appearance of Mika Koizumi's original voice actress, Geraldine Oca. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/bioman.html See Also * Zedd's Monster Mash - Power Rangers counterpart (Season 2) (first episode with substitute actors) References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda